Daggerfang Family
The Daggerfang Family is an ancient Gilnean family, originating from Keel Harbour. They are well known as one of the largest naval families in Gilneas, having many of their ancestors serve in the Gilnean Navy. Basic Information The Daggerfangs are a rather small, reclusive and common house. Holding no seat, no coat of arms or anything distinguishing themselves as an important or notable family besides their navy heritage. The Daggerfangs are known to carry a trait of being mistrusting on first meeting and are known to stick by with their Pack. While most of the Daggerfangs held no significant lives, the current head of the house, Ranets, is a decorated military officer and is the most prominent of the family, save it's presumed founder, Viktor. The family currently resides in a small Gilnean district in the packed regions of Stormwind City as well as the second Daggerfang Cottage, which is located in Surwich. Following the subsequent butchery and abandonment of the village, the family now only reside in Stormwind City. Navy Heritage If there is one thing the Daggerfangs will always be remembered for, it is their ceaseless commitment to the seas and Gilnean Navy. While the descendants of Viktor Keel may be forgotten, their service is one that has shown positive change in Gilneas' maritime history, training and for some, far more. HistoryCategory:Common Houses Pre-Gilneas? The exact origins of the family is unknown. Family speculation suggests that the family emigrated during the early founding of the Seven Kingdoms and may have originated from the Alterac/Hillsbrad region before for some reason moving to the Gilnean Peninsula, though nothing solid has ever proved this. Early History Following the colonisation of the Headlands, Viktor Keel moved (Presumably) with his family to help establish a new fishing town of Keel Harbour. A vivid maritime entuisiast, Viktor soon enlisted to the new Navy Task Force which was posted to the region. Viktor became a well known figure of the town, and by the time he reached forty years of age, he obtained the rank of Commodore and built a larger, more permanent Daggerfang Cottage (As to opposed to the smaller one-roomed house he lived in prior) by the wharf. As the years droned by, many houses fell to fire, wars or otherwise, the Daggerfang Cottage never fell, making it one of the oldest standing buildings in Keel Harbour's history. The Greymane Wall When the Greymane Wall begin rising up to the sky, the various families and people of Gilneas began to show due emotion. Some, being fearful of the new desicisions, while others where joyful about it. The Daggerfangs on the fearful side, unsure as to what to, the then leader of the family, Hrolfr Keel went into drug dealership, distributing illegal goods to Gilneans around the Keel Harbour region. Hrolfr (Also known as "Rolf") Keel was one of the more sour figures in the family. He was one of the few descendants who did not follow the navy tradition, instead starting with an unsuccessful fishing business. Sadly, Rolf's wife had died in the childbirth which brought thier only child, Ranets into the family. Rolf viewed her death as the fault of the son and in literal hatred for the child, he abused the young boy for a large period of his youth until Ranets enlisted in the Navy and ultimately left Rolf to his evil devices. When Ranets learned of his father's mis-deeds and fearful that the family's already ruined state (Rolf's dealership and unsuccessful fishing business plunging the family into poverty and a loss of pride.) would dive lower, he alerted the Gilnean authorities. Unfortunately for Rolf's son, his father learned wind of the authorities' investigation before they arrived and cleaned the place, removing suspicion of his plot. This mostly resulted in Rolf's already disheartening abuse of Ranets to worsen severely and create a large rift between the two. The Invasion of Gilneas By the time the Worgen Curse spread and the Invasion of Gilneas began, Ranets was a fully commissioned military officer, being transferred to a commanding position in the general Gilnean Military (Mostly overseeing several regiments in the southern end of the Greymane Wall). After Exodus Following the exodus and readmision of the Kingdom of Gilneas into the Grand Alliance, Ranets almost instantly sought for new work in the maritime industry. After a matter of a month and a half, Ranets obtained Admiralty of the Crusaders of Wrynn's Naval Capabilities. Following the disbanding of the regiment, Ranets took up many roles from commanding naval forces with several other military organisations to even acting as a naval consultant prior to the Iron Vanguard. .]] Ranets has currently been leading the 226th Regiment, a large military force posted to the continent of Kalimdor with the charge of defending and obtaining holdings and resources for the Grand Alliance. The Admiral also recently gained the post of Fleet Commander, who is working to use his earned post to revitalise and repair the Grand Alliance Navy from the devastation of the Fourth War. While the current family's head is still in the Navy business, like the rest of his family, it is unsure whether Ranets' three sons, Nickolas, Castien and Delmor will continue the tradition of Navy or carve their own paths. Currently as it is in the present day.]] The Daggerfang Family currently keeps up their Naval tradition, with Ranets Daggerfang taking up one of the most prestigious positions as acting Fleet Commander of the Grand Alliance Navy while holding three command positions (Two consisting a Joint Task Force.) The family is smaller then ever, with no more then four known living at the present time; Ranets and his three children. The Daggerfangs recently reunited with their counterpart family, the Nash Family and are working together to rebuild their lost naval heritage, the successor of the family, Rurhan Warmane, expected to be awarded his promotion to Chief Petty Officer very shortly. Significant Members Viktor Keel Viktor Keel was the presumed founder and oldest known member of the family. He spent his life as an Admiral within the distinguished Gilnean Navy. Viktor is most notable for revolutionising and improving Naval tactics and capability within the early Gilnean Navy. Read more about Viktor here. Gerald Keel Gerald Keel is perhaps one of the more well known members of the family. Gerald was the father of Archibald and grandfather to Boris Keel. He was a former Vice Admiral who served and fell during the historical decisive Battle of Baradin Bay, which set the Gilnean Navy out as a competitive maritime super-power. Gerald Keel is a recipient of the Headlands Bronze Cross. Read more about Gerald here. Archibald Keel Archibald's history is relatively untouched, known for leading a mostly uneventful life, being medically discharged for several severe wounds during his career as a Commander in the Navy. Read more about Archibald here. Boris Keel Boris Keel was one of the only Daggerfangs (Or Keels as they were known back then) to reach the status of High Admiral, but was short lived due to his assassination. He died, aged 67. Boris was the grandfather of Ranets and acted as his only role model, playing a key role in Ranets refusing to turn down the same path as his abusive father and his eventual enlistment into the Gilnean Navy. His death signified the plummet of the family's wealth and reputation, lowering from a militarily respected second-class family, to a drug-centred third-class family as his son began drug dealership. Read more about Boris here. Hrolfr Keel Hrolfr was known as a stern, unloving man. He was the father of Ranets and despised the boy as (In his mind) he felt that he killed Ranets' mother, Cassandra Keel due to her death during childbirth. Hrolfr was killed during the Invasion of Gilneas and was raised by the Forsaken. Following his resurrection, Hrolfr became a worgen hunter, specializing in hunting (And killing) worgen in the Silverpine-Gilneas region. Unlike the majority of his family, Hrolfr was a fisherman, which he was undoubtedly quite horrible at, plunging the family quite early on into a poverty-stricken household. Read more about Hrolfr here. Ranets Daggerfang The most well known member, Ranets is an Admiral within the Gilnean Navy (Jointed with the Grand Alliance Navy) and current Commanding Officer of the 226th Regiment. During early K.C. 634, Ranets was granted the title and post of Fleet Commander, giving him authority over observing and equipping Navy and its capabilities, as well as overseeing most combative efforts (and operations) of the Grand Alliance Navy. He is currently alive and kicking, aged 56 and had even celebrated 40 years of Military Service within the Gilnean Military only a year ago. Read more about Ranets here. Tyris Karanius Tyris Karanius was the son-in-law to Ranets, marrying his only daughter, Reyna. Following several events, Tyris became a pirate, killing Ranets' first wife, Tamara, then even killing his own wife, before the following murder of his daughter, Gwenduline Daggerfang. Read more about Tyris here. Gwenduline Daggerfang Gwen was the beloved grand-daughter of Ranets Daggerfang and daughter to Tyris Karanius and Reyna Daggerfang. Ranets took Gwen away from Tyris following his transition to piracy, which ended up forcing Ranets to raise Gwen, teaching her an edited version of events, shielding her from the horrors her father committed. Gwen died young following further collisions between Ranets and Tyris. She was killed by several bullet wounds to her back, being literally shot and killed in Ranets arms. Tyris claimed before his own death that he meant to aim at Ranets, though few actually believe this. Read more about Gwen here. Fiona Vynam The second wife of Ranets, Mother Fiona Vynam is a Priestess within the Priesthood, acting as the Bishop-Elect within the Church of the Holy Light and as a Counselor. W.I.P. Read more about Felari here. Madison, Delmor & Castien The sons of Fiona and Ranets Daggerfang, these three children are the future and last remnants of the Daggerfang Family. Madison is aged at about 17 and half years old, whereas Castien and Delmor are just 17. Scarlet Scarlet is the family's year old wolf puppy. She was found by Ranets during an inspection of military efforts in the region in which he found the young wolf hidden in an alcove. Originally, Ranets didn't want anything to do with her, but Fiona convinced him otherwise. Scarlet has been noted to bring positive change to Ranets' PTSD and gives a good sense of calm to the household. Scarlet is said to be a very loving and adorable puppy, neighbors all around giving her treats where possible. Scarlet will soon celebrate what is presumed to be her first birthday. Read more about Scarlet here. Gallery Viktor Keel 1.jpg|Viktor Keel. CPO Archibald Keel.jpg|Archibald Keel. GA Boris Keel.jpg|Boris Keel. PO Daggerfang.jpg|Petty Officer Ranets Daggerfang. Scarlet1.jpg|A sketch of Scarlet. DaggerfangCottage3.PNG|Interior of the Daggerfang Cottage. DaggerfangCottage2.PNG|Second picture of the interior. DaggerfangCottage1.PNG|The formerly beautiful exterior of the house. Category:Daggerfang Family Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Keel Harbor Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes